Sins of Love
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella Swan left at 18 taking a crushed heart with her, the words " she's pregnant" ringing in her ears. Now she's 24 and she's back ready to teach school face her demons and try to go on with a life that seemed frozen in time, but when she finds out her ex works with her father what will she do? Her mind says hate him, her heart says love him. Copward teacherella AH
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

**Ok here's chapter one new and approved my friend with get one chapter to me a night so hopefully by next Saturday all chapters will be Beta'ed and by next Sunday I'll have a new chapter up. **

Isabella Marie Swan felt the wind on her face as she drove down the road, she passed the sign proclaiming: "Welcome to Forks." Forks -oh the memories flooded in on her: The days of sun of rain; of tears of fights; friends and enemies. She hadn't been back in 6 years. She had gone away to college on the east coast, to get her teaching degree and was finally back. Back where it all began and back to where it all ended in two years time. Back, for she had a position as an English Teacher at the high school. As she passed the familiar school, she tried not to think of what sent her packing six years ago, right after graduation.

The words keep running through her head, "Bella, I love you, but I made a mistake and Lauren's pregnant." She felt a single tear force its way down her porcelain cheek. She'd only loved one boy her whole life and that one boy had betrayed her, sent her running for cover. It had taken six years countless, sleepless nights; millions of tears and thousands of reassurances that she could do it but she was finally back to where it all began.

Bella had moved to Forks to live with her dad when she was 16. Her mom had remarried and Bella had felt in the way. She'd met the Cullen's and the Hales her second day there. She and Alice had become the best of friends. Emmett had been the big brother she'd never had and wasn't sure she wanted. Jasper had been her best guy friend and Rose was great to, but it was Edward with his bronze hair, and shining green eyes that she had fallen in love with.  
They'd started to date a month after she moved in and for two years she thought everything had been perfect. She'd been happy and, at the time, she'd believed he'd been happy to; until that day it had all came tumbling down around her. Cheating…lies…Insecurities…It was all there; she just wasn't sure how she hadn't seen it before - Maybe it was because she hadn't wanted to see it. In retrospect, all the signs had been there, she just hadn't wanted to believe them so she'd closed her eyes tightly to the truth.

She was just glad she'd been accepted into Brown, the school that became her salvation, but she couldn't hide from her demons forever and she missed her father. Sure she talked him weekly but it wasn't the same. The school had called her about interviewing for the job opening so she'd decided to take a chance, take a leap, and here she was, job in hand, a place already lined up to live and her stuff packed in the back with the moving truck due in a few hours.

She pulled into her new driveway and looked at the little two bedroom house she'd rented. She could have lived with her father but she felt like she needed her own space. She unpacked some of the things she'd need for the night and the few groceries she had brought. She didn't unpack much because she was waiting on the furniture to come through. She figured she'd call Jasper and Alice later to help her move in. After she'd left, she'd keep in touch with Alice- not close touch but they still spoke - the one rule they held was: 'We shall not speak of Edward.' Bella figured he probably lived around here, somewhere, but she didn't know where, and she wasn't going to go looking for him.  
Emmett was the gym teacher at the High school and Jasper worked there too, so she'd see a lot of them. She would just have to deal with everything as it came. She had to constantly remind herself: She was no longer 18. She was strong. She was independent. And she _no longer_ loved Edward Cullen.

Rose and Alice both had jobs around town. Alice had opened a small clothing store and Rose did some small modeling jobs but had taken time off as she was pregnant. Rose had always wanted kids so Bella was super happy for her friend's good fortune.

After Bella had most of her car unpacked she decided she'd cook a quick dinner. Unpacking some pots and pans, she made some spaghetti. After she was finished and had placed the few dishes in the sink, she packed up the leftovers and decided that she would take it to Charlie at the station. She'd talked to him earlier in the day so she knew he was working. She also knew he didn't have the best eating habits. She got into her car and drove to the station parking. She made her way into the familiar station; started to head towards the back where she knew her father's office was. A few of the older officers waved and said "Hi". She smiled and waved back. "Can I help you," a voice came behind her. She turned to tell the person 'No, she was fine,' but the words died on her lips. Instead only one word came out.

"Edward." Shocked green eyes met brown. Edward Cullen was standing in front of her a cop uniform on a badge that clearly said deputy and looking no different than he had at 18. She understood Alice not telling her- They had an agreement- but why in the Hell hadn't her own father warned her that he was working with her lying, cheating, scum of an Ex; and why was her heart beating a mile a minute; and Why couldn't she look away. A minute ago she was: A confident, 24 year old, ready to face her demons. Now, she was once again a betrayed 18 year old, trying to find the answer -Why? - to a question she wasn't sure she even wanted to know the answer to.

A/N ok here is my new story and yes its angsty and Yes you might hate Edward, I promise you will get A Happily Ever After, but you'll have to wait and you'll have to go on the journey of pain and betrayal and trying to find their way back, right along with Bella and Edward.

Are you willing to go on the journey with me? Do you like the story? If Yes, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**OK here is the Beta'ed chapter 2 hopefully I'll get chapter 3 to you soon. I have written Chapter 8 but it's with my Beta and I told him not to fix it till the first seven chapters are fixed. **

I don't own Twilight.

"Edward Cullen" Bella hissed between clenched teeth, her hands tightening almost painfully on the container of spaghetti.

"Bella," Edward whispered. If Bella was surprised to see Edward, he was just as surprised to see her. No one ever talked to him about her, not even Charlie. Edward had worked at the police station for four years, found he was good at his job, and had quickly been promoted up the ranks. The one thing he hated about his job was also the one thing he loved about it; he was always reminded of Bella. No one at the station ever mentioned her name in his presence. Heck most of the officers he worked with hated him on principle though he couldn't really blame them.

He knew she'd went to Brown; she'd left that in her note. Yeah right, "note" he thought sarcastically in his head, he guessed it could be considered a note, if you considered keying his car with the words "Fuck you, we're done and I'm going to Brown" a note.

He hadn't seen or heard from her in six years and he still wasn't sure why she was back or if he was dreaming or hallucinating or if his one fantasy was right in front of him. Isabella Swan back in his life, He was an Ass in School, there was no getting around it. He'd rebelled, cheating on Bella was his rebellion, for many things -all stupid idiotic reasons- but, to an eighteen year old, they seemed justified at the time. Edward knew now as he'd known as he cheated that hurting and losing Bella would be the worst mistake of his life.

Now they stood toe to toe for the first time in six years neither making a move, neither saying a word. Bella didn't want to believe it; she didn't want to think that Edward worked with her father or that he would keep something like this from her. The whole department had gone quite as they watched the silent struggle going on between the two people. Charlie had noticed the unusual quite and went to investigate. He froze in his doorway, not knowing whether to move forward or make a quick retreat back to his office before the fireworks started to explode.

Before he could make a decision, Bella turned her head and shot him a death glare - if he wasn't in front of all his men he would have defiantly cringed. Upon looking around he's sure he saw at least one of the men cringe on his behalf. Bella didn't spare him more than a pointed glance for she'd deal with him later- She decided as she turned back towards Edward she pasted a fake smile on her face.

"How's Lauren?" her words dripped with fake sugary sweetness and her eyes blazed with fire.

Edward felt like he'd been slapped across the face. "I wouldn't know … I don't talk to her anymore."

Bella snorted, "You have a five year old child with the woman and you don't talk to her? What the hell!" Pain flashed in both their eyes at the words.

"There wasn't a baby." The words where whispered so softly she barley heard them. Her hold on the container started to slip. She didn't know where to look or what to think. The room started to spin. Then she heard her phone start to ring. She answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" her voice came out shaky and hollow.

"Hey Bella, I just got your message. What time to you want Jasper and I over there?" Alice chirped happily into the phone.

"Um," Bella searched her brain, trying to bring herself back to the present; back to reality; trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 'No baby.' What did that mean? What happened? "Alice, I need to get back to you with that," her words where so wooden even Alice noticed.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Later Alice, I have to give this spaghetti to my dad." Alice gasped. Only one thing would make Bella sound like that. Shit! They were all in trouble.

"Call me back?" Alice pleaded.

"Ok Ali I'll call you later." and with that Bella disconnected the call.

"Bella, are you ok?"

Edward was genuinely concerned as Bella had gone white as a sheet and looked like she was going to pass out at any moment.

Her eyes snapped back at him and her cheeks heated up from anger. "Well," he thought, "she isn't going to pass out on the floor ad he guessed that was a good thing.

"Am I ok? Am I OK?" She ranted "Of course I'm not _OK_. I come back after six years and find out my lying, cheating, ass of an Ex-boyfriend is working with my father; My father, who, by the way, Didn't tell me you where working here." Bella throw another pointed look at her dad. "Then, I find out on top of that, the baby that hasn't haunted me for six years isn't here - Isn't real - Isn't around! I don't know what the hell happened! If there ever was a baby or if something went wrong or if you and Lauren made the whole thing up, but frankly I don't care. You're an Ass." And with those words she opened the container and threw the spaghetti at his head sauce and all. She didn't spare him a second glance. She just walked out of the door and into the parking lot. Got into her car and didn't look back. As she pulled into the driveway she finally broke down in tears.

Edward stood in the middle of the room covered in noodles and sauce. Everyone around him staring some laughing some throwing him sympathetic looks. He sighed heavily as he trudged into the bathroom his emotions swirling inside of him. If only he could have told her what happened. If only she'd listen.

A/N Amazing! 17 reviews in one chapter so I know you can do it. Reviewing only takes a few seconds and I always respond to every signed review. Ok now I need your help. What happened to the baby? Should it be: Lauren had a miscarriage OR Did she lie about being pregnant in the first place. Leave your answer in your review to help me make a decision.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight

**Here is chapter 3 fixed sorry it took so long blame by Beta. LOL **

Bella walked into the house, tear tracks marring her face. Her phone ringing in her hand but she just let it ring. She didn't want to deal with it; she didn't want to deal with anything; she just wanted to sleep the memory and the pain away. Instead of letting in to the depression- something she hadn't allowed herself to do since her early years in college- and thusly decided to attack the boxes that still needed to be unpacked.

In record time, it seemed, she had everything unpacked and in its rightful place; all except having no furniture. Looking around at all the empty boxes, she thought about stacking them and taking them out to the curb, then thought better of it and sat on the carpeted floor. Trying to force herself not to curl up into a ball and cry. No, no she wouldn't do it. She pulled herself off the floor and angrily slashed the tears off her face with the back of her hand. After a sleepless night, she began taking the boxes apart to put them out on the curb, her phone still chirping incessantly, alerting her to incoming text messages and missed calls. Shortly after she pulled all the boxes apart and got them out of the house the moving truck showed up.

She showed the movers where to put everything, and once they left she collapsed onto the sofa, staring at the blank TV and unwilling to move. Edward Cullen had just walked back into her life. It wasn't like she expected to _**never**_ see him again. They _**were**_ living in the same town after all and there really was no way to avoid each other forever but she didn't expect to have him thrown in her face. She wanted to see him on her own time. She grabbed her phone and saw that every single message was from Alice. She clicked through the six messages that'd been left.

**Alice: Bella, Are you Ok?**

**Alice: Bella, Answer your phone!**

**Alice: Isabella Swan, Don't make me come over there!**

**Alice: I swear if you don't answer this, I'm calling Emmett.**

**Alice: Emmett has been called. **

**Alice: I'm on my way over.**

Bella sighed as she put the phone down that last message was sent only minutes ago. She was sure Alice's arrival was coming fast as she didn't live that far away but that's when she noticed one other text under a name that caused her heart to shatter a little more.

Edward, the name taunted her she clicked 'read' not knowing what to expect and was reminded not only of him but also of the past as she had an old message of his saved on her drive.

The new message made her head spin.

**Edward: Bella, Please talk to me. There is so much I wish I could take back. So much I wish to say. You may never forgive me and I don't blame you but please, please listen to me, I beg of you. **

Bella was pissed. Why the hell should she listen to his crap! Why did he think she should sit through his talk? It didn't help her mood that she happened to glance down at the saved message from six years ago, right before he stomped on her heart.

**Edward: Isabella Marie Swan, I loved you the night we met and I still love you today as we celebrate our second anniversary, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. **

"Yeah Right!" she thought with a manic internal laugh. Two weeks after he sent that message she found out about Lauren. She almost erased both messages but something stopped her. Something had always stopped her from erasing that one message. She didn't know what hold it had over her, but for six years it had a hold over her. It was under a lock she could not break. She took a deep breath and hit replay to his latest text.

**Bella: Why should I listen to what ever lame story you can pull out of your ass? You cheated on me. There is no excuse for that. I hate you. I never wanted to see you. So you can take your story go fuck yourself with it. **

She hit send and then sighed, "If only it was that easy" she thought as someone started to bang on her door.

"Bella open this door right now!" She got to her feet, rushing to the door. She opened to see Alice, all 5 feet of her looking concerned.

"Well, girlie. You look like shit," Alice joked coming into the house as a wave of relief crossed her face.

"Yeah, Thanks for that Mary Alice," Bella sniped back, still annoyed yet happy to see her.

"No problem, babe," came Alice's reply, sitting on the couch and looking at her old friend. Getting more serious, she added, "But, seriously, Bell how are you holding up?"

Bella finally allowed herself to collapse onto the couch. "Honestly I'm not good. I just want to cry. For the longest time, I thought I could do it, but I wasn't expecting to see him and it just hit me like a ton of bricks. Then he said there was no baby and I threw Spaghetti at his head. Finally, He had the nerve to text me and asked me to listen to his explanation. I told him to Shove it up his ass.

Alice cringed at this, she loved her brother and she cared about Bella. She hated what he'd done to her. She hated it with a passion, but at the same time she felt that she had to stand behind her brother a little bit. But what did he think he was doing, sending the poor girl a text. She loved him but she didn't condone him contacting Bella. Dumping Spaghetti on his head- Well that was just funny and she couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought of it. As for the baby, that was a very touchy subject that she just wasn't willing to dive into at the moment. Sooner or later she'd tell Bella what had happened in the months after she left town, but for right now she figured Bellt had enough stuff to think about and didn't want to put more information on her at the moment. She did the only thing she could do and she placed her hand on Bella's and squeezed it gently letting her know she was there for her because while she stood behind her brother, she wasn't going to allow him to destroy Bella like he did the first time.

Just then, another knock sounded on the door. Bella sighed, standing up and answering, it she found Emmett on the other side. "Hey, Em." She smiled softly at the eldest Cullen sibling.

"Bella Bear…" He grabbed her in a big hug wrapping her in comfort and warmth. He stood back and looked at her. "Just know if he hurts you again I'll kick his ass, do I need to go down to the station right now and kick it, because I will," He gave another weak smile.

"No Em, you don't have to kick his ass."

"Yeah, you should know, she dumped Spaghetti on his head," Alice cracked up behind her."

Emmett roared with laughter. "Way to go Bells!" he high fived her and she had to laugh at that. Emmett always could make her laugh. She stepped back and looked at Emmett who was holding a covered dish she'd only just noticed.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this, Rose sent over a meatloaf." He handed over the plate. Bella took it and quickly put it into the fridge to heat up later.

"Tell her thanks for me. How is she with the pregnancy?"

Emmett sat down next to Alice, "The first few months she had really bad morning sickness but now that she has hit her fifth month it seems to be better."

"I don't start class till next week so I'll try and get out to see her sometime this week."

"I'm sure she'll enjoy that," Emmett looked over at Alice and they seemed to share a look between them.

Alice cringed again. "Ok guys what's going on?" Bella asked as she looked between the two of them.

"Bella, why don't you sit down," Alice said, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Um… Okay." Bella sat down and Alice gave Emmett a look that clearly said, "You take this one."

"Bella the thing is about a month ago the school got a new secretary and we would have told you before but we just couldn't bring ourselves to tell you over the phone and when she was hired you where already wrapping up your life in Rhode Island and coming here."

"Shit," Bella breathed knowing what was going to come out of Emmett's mouth next.

"Lauren is the new secretary, Bella." He looked at her wondering if she was either going to explode or break down into tears when in reality she was thinking, "Fuck, fuck, double fuck my life. Why this? Fuck."

Alice jumped in, "Bella, you'll barley have to see her and Emmett and Jasper will be there to back you up."

"It will be fine." It has to be fine because I can't handle another move right now. She smiled tightly, "It looks like my life just got more interesting." They looked at her like she'd grown a second head and both agreed to watch her closely, While Bella silently vowed to not let Lauren Mallory run her out of town again.

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed, 33 reviews is amazing and the reason you are getting this chapter right now. Let's see if we can break that record. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to type up the next chapter. Next chapter I think will have Edwards side of after the station with a bit of Jasper thrown in so if you want more, Review! Reviews are like Candy to me. I'm addicted. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight

Edward stood in the middle of the station, sauce and noodles dripping from his whole body. He quickly walked into the bathroom fisting his hands in his hair he tried not scream, this wasn't the way he thought his day would be going. He pulled his shirt off and tried to rub some hand soap over the stains after he got the noodles off and tossed them into the sink, but no matter how much he scrubbed the red wouldn't come out. Finally he gave up and threw the ruined shirt against the door in frustration, he pumped some more hand soap into his hand and lathered it into his hair he scrubbed and scrubbed finally rinsing his hair under the facet causing a crick to develop in his neck. The only thing available to dry off with where those scratchy brown paper towels he got a fist full and tried to dry off not that it was actually working.

"Screw this," he mumbled tossing the sobbing towels in the trash followed by the shirt he picked up and tossed, he looked at himself his hair was sobbing wet tinged in red he was in nothing but an undershirt and pants which were also covered in red but he wasn't going to deal with that. His shoes were gross and his socks felt even worse, he really didn't want to leave that stupid bathroom but he had to. He opened the door and went out, he felt every eye in that room on him as he made his way across it and knocked on Charlie's door.

"Come in," his voice boomed behind the door. Edward pushed the door open and stood there. Charlie tried not to laugh he took a deep breath letting it out. "Edward," finally he broke down and started to laugh. "Edward just go home," it was all Charlie could get out through his laughter. Edward nodded and just stalked away opening his car door he slammed it shut behind him. Thoughts rioted around in his head, what was Isabella Swan doing in town why was she here, he groaned and why the hell did she have to ask about the baby.

He pulled over to the side of the road and let his head fall unto the steering wheel; he wouldn't cry he refused to cry he'd wasted enough tears on Lauren Mallory and that situation. He collected himself and pulled the car off the side of the road he made it to his house and shut the car off and go up the stairs to the door letting him into the house he collapsed onto the sofa. He let his mind wonder over the last six years the relationship he had with Bella the things he'd done to ruin it, he'd only slept with Lauren once, just once and he knew that didn't excuse what he did, He truly didn't know if he would have told Bella about it if Lauren hadn't said she was pregnant. Fuck she even had a positive pregnancy test. No he wasn't going to think about her or what happened he refused to.

He grabbed his phone and stared at it he clicked contacts and scrolled down he finally found the contact he was looking for, **Bella Swan. ** He could never think of a way to tell people why he hadn't deleted her contact information hell he didn't even know if she still had the same phone. He found himself staring at it for what felt like forever. Finally he clicked message, he looked at the saved message he had of hers

**Bella Swan: I love you two Edward, forever and ever.**

He almost clicked erase but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Finally he clicked on new message and started to type.

**Edward: Bella please talk to me there is so much I wish I could take back so much I wish to say you may never forgive me and I don't blame you but please I beg listen. **

He scrutinized his words before finally hitting send. All he wanted to do was talk to her show her he'd changed he'd been a royal ass as a teen but he wasn't 18 anymore. A knock came on his door as his phone chirped with a new message indicator. He got up to open the door and was surprised to see Jasper on the other side. "Jasper what are you doing here?"

"Alice told me to come over I was suppose to let myself in and wait till you got home. What are you doing home by the way?" It was then that he got a good look at Edward. "Dude what the hell happened to you?"

"Come in," Edward gestured into the house. Jasper walked through the door and Edward closed it behind them. "As for this," he gestured to his attire which he still hadn't changed, "This would be all thanks to one Miss Isabella Swan."

Jasper cringed, "You saw Bella."

"Yes I did and would someone like to tell me what she's doing here."

"She got a job as the new English teacher at the high school."

"Oh that's just fucking great, Bella and Lauren in the same building."

"Yeah, she doesn't know about that yet," Jasper cringed again, "We were suppose to help her move but now she's not answering her phone so Alice and Emmett went over there. It was at that moment that Edward remembered about the message on his phone he picked it up and saw it was from Bella he quickly clicked read.

**Bella: Why should I listen to what ever lame story you can pull out of your Ass you cheated, there is no excuse for that I hate you I never want to see you so you can go fuck yourself. **

This was going to be hell now they were in the same town and she refused to talk to him, friends were already running interference how long could they go on like this, he threw his phone on the table went to the kitchen got a beer and handed on to Jasper, they sat back on the couch and Jasper looked at him.

"You know you're going to have to tell her about Lauren and what happened afterward.

"You don't think I already tried that she told me to go fuck myself." Edward took a long pull from his beer.

"Well you can't give up," Jasper pushed.

"What the hell do you want me to do Jasper push the girl to talk to me?" he slammed the bottle on the table causing it to slosh onto the table. "I'm going to change." He got off the couch and went into the room throwing his clothes into a heap anger and shame running throw him. He changed into something not even caring what he was wearing his world was coming down around him once again and there was nothing he could do about not one fucking thing. He walked back into the living room and sat down next to Jasper who was silent for the rest of his visit. Edward and Bella were in the same town and no one not even them knew how it would turn out.

**A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed if you want more please review, I got 26 reviews for the last chapter let's see if we can do better this time. Reviews are what keep me writing. Also some people where upset that I asked the readers option in the second chapter I'm sorry if that worry's people and yes I know it's my story but I'm not one of those writers that sits down with an outline I write as it comes to me, so yes I know generally what I want to happen but it never hurts to get inspiration from the readers. All the reviews have been amazing so thank you to everyone. **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight

She couldn't find anything to wear not one single piece of clothing that she was prepared to wear, and she was only going to see Rose. Finally she just pulled a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt that said I'm crazy and I know it out of her closet and put them on, she was going to Alice's store if it was the last thing she did today, all of her other clothes screamed college girl. She had nothing that said professional teacher. She put her hair up in a ponytail grabbed her keys and left the house.

She drove the ten minutes to Alliroo and searched for another ten for a parking spot. Finally she parked and went through the door of the store. Alice squealed when she saw her, "Bella Welcome to my little store."

Bella smirked what that store lacked for in space it made up for in merchandise. "Looks like I came to the right place I need help finding a whole new school wardrobe."

Alice looked like Christmas had just came early, "Oh my god I get to play Bella Barbie this is amazing you never let me play Bella Barbie."

"Yes Alice this is you're one and only chance to play Bella Barbie," Bella rolled her eyes and Alice was off like a tornado grabbing things up and throwing them into a dressing room which she soon pushed Bella herself into. After what felt like hours, but in reality was just over one hour Bella had a pile of new clothes consisting of any and everything she'd ever need. She piled them into her arms as Alice went behind the cash register to ring her up.

"That will be $50"

Bella looked at Alice like she was crazy, "What are you talking about I'm pretty sure that one top cost $50"

Alice shrugged, "Yeah while I gave you the family and friends discount." Bella just looked at her.

"That's one hell of a discount," Alice just shrugged once again as she looked up at the door after she heard the bells jingling.

"Oh Hell," she breathed. Bella turned around to see what was going on and froze there standing in the doorway was Lauren Mallory slut extraordinaire of Forks.

"Why is it always me," Bella mumbled as she shoved the $50 into Alice's hand and tried to make a hasty grab for the bag.

"Well if it isn't Isabella Swan," Lauren looked her up and down as she sneered, Bella looked her straight in the eye she wasn't going to back down from this skank.

The two enemy's looked each other up and down deciding if they should attack or retreat. Bella decided killing her with sugar would be more fun than killing her with venom. "Lauren," the word dripped from her mouth with sugary sweetness.

Lauren was glaring daggers at Bella but Bella refused to even flinch. "So what are you doing back here?"

"I'm the new English teacher," Bella answered simply.

"Oh isn't that cute you're going to teach the little kiddies their ABC's"

"And what is it you do Lauren, I thought I heard something about how you where the principles personal toy," Bella smirked easily she was done playing nice.

"At least I know how to keep a guy satisfied why don't you just go Edward," her eyes glinted.

"I don't have to ask Edward anything because honey the only way you get guys into your bed is make sure they are good and liquored up and then you coviently forget your birth control. How has that plan worked out so far for you Lauren, you work as a school Secretary and are sleeping with a fifty year old man." Lauren looked like she'd been smacked. Bella looked surprised "Oh you don't think I don't know that the main reason Edward slept with you is because he got drunk off his ass one night at a party." Bella looked at Lauren with all the innocence in the world.

Lauren tried to save face, "He wouldn't have had to get drunk and sleep with me if you'd been sleeping with him."

"Ohh good one Lauren I'd rather be the virgin I am then the Whore you are," Bella told her. Alice was trying not to break down into laughter at the look on Lauren's face.

"Lauren you need to leave right now," Alice pointed to the door.

"You can't kick me out of the store," Lauren stomped her foot.

Alice just looked at her, "Oh yes I can you see we don't allow last week's trash into the store." She once again pointed to the door and Lauren throwing more ineffective daggers at the two girls stormed out of the store.

Alice high fived Bella, "You sent that bitch down in flames." Alice smirked.

Bella on the other hand was shaking from the confrontation. "How much longer do you have to work," Alice looked around the store.

"Well I can leave Angela in charge why?"

"I need my girls can we go see Rose."

Alice quickly nodded noticing the look on Bella's face. "Angela." She called the teen over.

"Yes Alice," Angela came out of the back room.

"I need you to watch the store and if I'm not back by close then I need you to close up," Angela nodded and Alice quickly came back around the counter taking the bag from Bella and wrapping her arms around Bella. "Come on Bells lets get out of here." She found Bella's car, "can you drive?" Bella nodded and Alice watched her closely when she saw her pull away and head towards Rose's place she got into her own car and followed behind her closely, there was so much Alice herself didn't know about the situation and she was determined to find it all out.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed, please review if you want more the reason you're getting such frequent reviews are because you're reviewing. Next chapter Alice Rose and Bella and you find out a bit more of the time right after High school Graduation.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight

Bella pulled into Rose's driveway and sat there she could feel herself shaking, tears were threatening to come out of her eyes and her lips were quivering. She heard a tapping noise and turned around to see that Alice was standing outside the window. She took a deep shaky breath turned her car off unhooked her seatbelt and waited for Alice to stand back so she could get out of the car.

She stepped out onto the gravel and vowed that she would hold it together until she got into the sanctity of the house then she'd break down, If there was one thing Bella couldn't stand it was being questioned about her sexual history. She could take almost anything else people threw at her, but she found it completely unfair that she was hassled about the fact that she was 24 and had never had sex, like it was some horrible offense or something. Yes she hadn't slept with Edward in the two years they were together but really did that give him a right to cheat on her? She didn't' think it did.

With Alice hovering closely behind her making sure she didn't falter. She made it to the front door and pushed it open she knew Rose would be home and she knew that she wouldn't care if they walked in. Rose had been in the kitchen mixing up some tea because she was thirsty when she heard the door open. Emmett was at work and as far as she knew everyone else was as well except for Bella who she couldn't wait to see. She quickly walked towards the front door in anticipation of seeing her old friend she stopped in her tracks.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she ran as fast as she could with an almost six month pregnant belly over to her. She looked over Bella's shoulder.

"Lauren" Alice mouthed Rose saw red as she steered Bella into the kitchen and situated her into a chair. She poured her a glass of tea and sat it down next to her, not even sure if Bella saw it.

Alice sat herself down and rubbed Bella's arm. Finally Bella let the tears fall; she cried she cried for lost chances for people's perceptions for the general unfairness that was life. She tried to get a hold of herself as she gave a watery smile to Rose. "It's good to see you Rosie."

"You to Bells though I wish you weren't crying." Bella grabbed some Kleenex that Rose had placed next to her and tried to wipe her tears.

"I shouldn't have let her get to me really I shouldn't"

"You did really well Bells." Alice assured her. "What I want to know is how you know she's screwing the principle.

Bella snorted. "How can't you know she's screwing him, This is the same guy that was principle when we were in school you know he'd hit on any girl over the age of eighteen, so it's not a large jump to figure out that Lauren is sleeping with him. He just always knew better then to mess with me or I'd press sexual harassment charges against him." She dried few more tears.

"Ok Rose was trying to keep up and figure off what exactly had Bella in a torrent of tears. "So you and Lauren got into some type of altercation and you said something about her fucking the principle I don't get why you're crying if I was you I'd be smiling from putting that bitch in her place. "

Alice broke in, "She made some crack about how at least she knew how to keep a guy interested just ask Edward in which Bella made a kick ass statement along the lines of I don't have to ask Edward anything as the only reason he slept with you is because he was drunk and you where trying to trap him, or something such. Which by the way I still don't understand where you got that Bells."

"Jessica was at that party and in one of her rare times of trying to act friendly she had found me crying in the bathrooms after graduation right after Edward told me about Lauren and she told me that Edward had been drunk off his ass that night and she was sure that's the only reason he slept with Lauren. She also told me that Lauren had been actively looking for a man to take care of her now that high school was over. She started to shread the Kleenex trying not to cry. "Not that it mattered I was shattered I couldn't look at Edward and I really couldn't give a shit if he was drunk or not." Anger was over taking the tears momentarily."

"Ok I still don't understand what's knocked you down." Rose was perplexed.

"She said he wouldn't have had to get drunk and sleep with her if I was sleeping with him." Here a fresh torrent of tears started. At that moment Rose understood perfectly what was going on she was about to go out and slap a bitch.

"Fuck her Bella, Fuck her all the way to the moon, you're you and personally I'd rather hold be you then be her." Bella grabbed a handful of tissues again.

"It brought back everything I hate about myself, all my insecurity's and all the plans I'd let flame because of them. "

"Bella I know it hurts but you had your reasons for doing what you did and the decisions you made, no one can say you're wrong." Alice soothed.

"I think what made it worse wasn't the fact she said it, it was the fact that I know she was properly right that if I hadn't held onto a belief that all guys where only out for sex that if I slept with them that they would leave without a backward glance maybe he wouldn't have left me, maybe he wouldn't have fallen in bed with her." By now Bella's face was red and blotchy.

"That's some fucked up reasoning Bella," Rose scolded gently. "You can't let him make you feel like you did something wrong by not sleeping with him."

"You know I think I always took it more of a betrayal because I had planned on sleeping with him the night he told me, hell he only told me because I told him I was ready to sleep with him. I guess that was honorable but still it made me feel like shit and like I wasn't good enough almost enforcing my already low self esteem. He knew about my issue's he knew how my childhood and watching my mom cry over boyfriends affected me and still I trusted him."

"Bella stop beating yourself up," Alice told her.

"You know I had opportunity's to sleep with guys in college but I never took them up on it, the issue's and scars still ran to deep and I just never could bring myself to have a casual fling I know that must make me seem like a weak pathetic person." More tears were forth coming. Rose jumped up and grabbed some ice cream and sat it down in front of Bella.

"You're not pathetic and you're far from weak Isabella Swan, you were hurt and you left this town you got your life together and you came back to face your past so you could move forward it takes a very courageous person to do that." Alice nodded her head in agreement. She handed Bella a spoon and also handed one to Alice and the three girls dug into the Ice cream all three thinking and talking about the past and opportunity's they wished they could do over. Bella felt this was the best thing for her. She was able to break in front of people that wouldn't judge her she was able to piece herself back together with the help of her friends. She really didn't know what she would do without them.

**A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed, reviews are what keeps me motivated so please review. This will properly be the last update until Thursday I have a lot of homework for the week so I may sneak in an update before Thursday but don't depend on it. **


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight

Three women a pile of used tissues and an empty gallon of ice cream that is what Emmett walked into when he got home from work. "What's going on?" three tear stained mascara smeared faces turned to him.

"Your brother is an Ass." Rose sniffed.

Alice nodded, "Yeah an ass."

Bella just sat there silently. Emmett wasn't even going to get involved in this he just held his hands up in surrender. "Ok I'm leaving; call me when you three settle down. He kissed each of their cheeks before leaving the house.

Alice burst into fits of laughter, "Oh my god we scared Emmett."

Bella chuckled lightly as she pushed herself up and out of the chair. "I'm going to wash my face." She sighed heading towards the bathroom.

Alice stood up and collected the empty Ice cream container taking it to the trash while Rose collected the tissue's soon after all three girls found themselves on the couch covered in blankets and watching soppy romances on TV.

Edward had just gotten home from Work when his phone chirped. He looked at it and noticed he had a text from Jasper. He hit read and glanced down at the screen.

**Jasper: Hey have you seen Alice? She isn't home and the shops closed. **

**Edward: No I haven't heard from her sorry.**

He hit send as he heard a knock on his door, he opened it only to see Emmett on the other side. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"I've came looking for political sanctuary."

"What?" Edward was utterly confused.

"Are you on drugs or something?"

"No but my house has been over ran by angry females who promise me that you are an Ass."

"Excuse me!" Edward looked at his brother incredulously.

"Yep I walk in my house only to find that my wife my sister and their best friend are at our kitchen table tear and mascara stained faces empty ice cream container and a pile of tissues. When I asked what was going on Rose told me you were an Ass. Then Alice agreed with her, so since it's your fault I can't go home you have to shelter me."

"Oh my god," Edward groaned. "one second," he pulled out his phone and typed a message back to jasper.

**Edward: Emmett just showed up at my door to inform me Alice Rose and Bella are at his house, that I'm an Ass and that he needs shelter from angry females you might as well come over to.**

He quickly hit send and put his phone back in his pocket. "Well come in," Emmett stepped over the threshold and Edward pushed the door closed behind him.

Emmett flopped down on the couch, "dude I don't know what the hell you did to Bella but you really pissed her and the girls off." He amended what he'd previously said. "OK I know what you did to Bella but I don't know what set off the lets Hate Edward Fest of 2012. Hey do you think we could market that I mean they must have plenty of those." Emmett cracked up at the suggestion as Edward glared at him.

His phone dinged and he grabbed it.

**Jasper: Oh my god, what the hell did you do? I'll be over in a bit.**

**Edward: Why the hell does it have to be me that did something. **

**Jasper: Because you're the one they called an ass. :p **

**Edward: Did you just stick your tongue out at me?**

**Jasper: Yes. **

**Edward: Alice is really starting to rub off on you. **

**Jasper: That's just the way I like it ;) **

**Edward: ok that's it this conversation is over. **

Edward threw his phone down in disgust. "Jasper's coming over," Emmett nodded as he got up to go to the kitchen to get beers. He came back and handed one to Edward who opened it and sat down next to his older brother.

"So how's work been since Bella's little performance?" Emmett glanced over at his little brother.

"Well either the men are glaring or laughing at me, luckily Charlie hasn't kicked my ass yet but I'm just waiting for it." Edward took a swig of his beer as he flipped the TV on.

"You're my brother and I care about you, but if you break that girl's heart anymore than it already is I'm going to kick your ass." Emmett warned him.

"god dame it I'm not trying to do anything to her. Hell she won't even talk to me, she's barley said a word to me since the night I told her about Lauren. She didn't even know there was no baby.

"Yeah, well you see the thing about that is…. "Here Emmett trailed off looking on comfortable. "We promised Bella we'd never even mention your name so that's why she doesn't know about all the crap that went down after she left. Truly dude I really don't think she cares I think she just wishes you would disappear and I can't say I blame her. "

Edward just glared at him, it had been six years he really didn't understand why people had to keep bringing it up, he tried to talk to her but she didn't want to talk to him.

Jasper was getting his things around to go to Edwards when he decided to text Alice now he'd tried to text her multiple times already today but she wasn't answering but now he was really curious about what the hell was going on.

**Jasper: Alice what the hell is going on, Edward says Emmett is over at his house and Edward and that supposedly you guys all think Edward's an Ass. **

Alice heard her phone bing she knew it was Jasper and figured she should properly answer it. She snorted when she saw the contents. She turned to her friends. "Emmett went over to Edwards, Jasper wants to know why Edward is an ass." The girls had to giggle at that as Alice typed a message.

**Alice: Lauren came to the store, Bella was there they went one round, I think Bella won but she kind of cracked. Oh BTW Bella knows a lot more about things than any of use you might want to ask Edward what really happened that night with Lauren. **

She hit send and sat back to finish watching the movie.

Jasper got the message and read it in shock; oh hell this was worse than he thought. He got into his car and drove to Edwards. He quickly got out and knocked on the door.

Edward answered the door and one look at Jasper's face stopped him cold. "Jasper."

"Dude we need to talk." Jasper walked into the house and closed the door behind him.

A/N ok so I have 169 reviews I'd love to have 200 before I post the next chapter and I know you guys can do it. Also I have a fan page on face book under the name Merdarkandtwisty so go and like it and I'll be posting update schedules and such on there. Also I wrote two new stories. One called bad plus good equals great. Not sure how much that one will be updated. And another called Fears and tears that one will be updated more regularly so go check them out. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight.

"See what?" Edward took the phone and glanced down at the text, his face going stark white. "Shit!" Emmett got up and took the phone from him. Reading through the text he turned to his brother.

"Ok Edward What really happened that night?" Jasper closed the door and locked it, not giving Edward a way out, Edward sat on the couch his head buried in his hands. He rubbed his hands over his face and looked up at the two men in front of him.

"If I'm going to have deal with this I'm going to need more beer," he got up and went back to the kitchen popping the top off the beer he sat down and took a deep pull. He looked back up at two sets of eyes looking at him expectantly. He sighed heavily and sat the beer down.

His mind wondered back to that night six years ago, he tried to get back into the mind of his eighteen year old self, trying to place himself in that party atmosphere the alcohol flowing, and the girls flocking. He tried to remember what he was feeling that night. He sighed again and rubbed his hand over his face once more. "I guess I will start by saying I loved Bella that was never the issue, but I always felt so confined we had been together for two years and everyone was expecting me to pop the question at any moment. I loved her but I wasn't ready for that, I wasn't ready for such a serious relationship, and Bella and I had pretty much jumped into one the moment we met. I mean I had girlfriends before. I had dated Lissy for four months hell she was the first girl I slept with but she went off to France and never came back and it really was never that serious."

"OK yes I understand that but at the same time that doesn't make the fact that you cheated ok." Emmett told him.

"I never said it did you asked for my reasons and what was going on and I was giving you some back story. Another reason I did was because let's face it, I felt like an outsider in that family. Emmett was the oldest and he was the football star. He was going to be a teacher and everyone supported that. Alice was the baby and thus everyone spoiled her, and opening a store let's face it everyone saw that coming. When it came to me well I was the middle child, I was invisible for most of my life just Emmett's geeky little brother or Alice's weird older brother, on top of that mom and dad always expected me to follow in dad's footsteps and become a doctor. So when I made the decision in my senior year to join the police academy well you know how that went." Emmett winced at the reminder he remembered the disappointed looks his parents had thrown his little brother. They were fine now but at that time it was bad.

"Yeah," Emmett nodded.

"I was feeling frustrated. I was feeling trapped. I loved her but at eighteen I didn't know how to deal with that love. For once in my life I think I wanted to act my age I wanted to rebel so I did something I never would have done before I went to one of Mike Newton's parties."

"Yikes." Jasper cringed. "Well we found your first mistake.

"Anyways I went there ,and let's just say the booze was flowing and for a moment in time I got to be part of the crowd. I wasn't just the guy who was going to be a policeman or the guy who was dating the police chief's daughter. No then I was another guy."

"Ok so you were drunk, you wanted to rebel, you where feeling crowded ,and didn't know how to handle all of your issue's with commitment and where you life was heading." Emmett tried to sum up. " Edward nodded. "OK so how does this all end with you sleeping with Lauren Mallory?"

Edward groaned. "That happens after I was sloshed. At that point I was just thinking screw the world and everyone in it. Lauren was there, and I was an ass and slept with her as the biggest fuck you to everyone. not really even thinking about anyone's feelings. The only thing I was thinking about was getting off the fucking pedestal that I was on."

"So you admit you're an Ass?" Emmett asked.

"Of course I do that doesn't mean I need it thrown in my face all the time, Bella isn't talking to me. And after six years everything is being brought back up. Bella and Lauren in the same school, Bella and Lauren fighting, Bella questioning what happened but not wanting to listen and once again you all close in around her, and yes she is the wronged person and Yes I was an ass but we where 18 years old and this was six years ago." Emmett started to laugh, "What's so funny?" Edward was not seeing the humor in the situation.

"I was just thinking, you are so going to be called to the school when Bella tries to kill Lauren."

"Well don't let her try and kill Lauren." Edward glared.

"Bella can be feisty if she wants you know that." Emmett reminded his brother, "You try and stop her when she gets going hell I'd proberly help her." He laughed.

"Of course you would," Edward groaned.

"Hey don't blame Emmett I'd help her to." Jasper threw in. Edward rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hey Lauren's a whore I mean come on don't tell me you wouldn't help her."

"Fine," Edward admitted defeat, "I would help her but seeing as I'd have to call the cops on myself I don't think that would work very well."

"Oh give me a break," Emmett chuckled. "Charlie would totally turn a blind eye to you harassing Lauren I think if anyone in this town hates Lauren more than Bella its Charlie. I still haven't figured out how you got him to hire you on at the station."

"It wasn't easy," Edward said. "I helped that I graduated top of my class."

"Still I'm surprised you are not dead somewhere," Emmett cackled. "I think you may be the only person that's crossed the chief and lived to tell the tale."

Edward rolled his eyes at his brothers' weirdness. "Ok Emmett whatever you say."

Emmett looked at the clock "Well I think I'll go home and see if everything is safe." He got up and said goodbye to the other two. When he was gone Edward raised his eyebrow at Jasper.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere you think Rose is bad Alice is worse." Edward wondered how he got stuck with such crazy people. He groaned internally two days and Bella would start class in a school with Lauren he was royally screwed.

**A/N ok this isn't Beta'ed and it might be at some point I don't know I write these stories to relax myself and also for the loyal readers I didn't want to make you wait any longer for this chapter which I've had for over a week. Please review unless its about the grammar then I already know. Also like my facebook page labeled by my user name. The more reviews the faster I'll try and update. **


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own twilight

She didn't want to get out of bed that morning. She didn't even want to think about the fact that she had to see Lauren's face. This day was going to be hell. With a capital H.

She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text message to Alice.

**Bella: I don't want to get out of bed. **

**Alice: Bella you have to show that Bitch what you're made of don't let her get you down.**

**Bella: I know you're right but ugg. **

**Alice: Deep breath. **

**Bella: Ok I'm up and headed towards the shower. **

She hit send and put her phone down grabbing some clothes she headed towards the shower and turned the water on steaming. She jumped in and let the hot water beat away at her tired and weary body. She stood there for awhile and finally got out. Wrapping one towel around her hair and another around her body she did her makeup and then put on her outfit. She was ready to go or as ready as she would ever be under the circumstances.

She grabbed her keys and got into her car, driving down the familiar route to Forks High school she pulled into the parking lot. She looked around her surprised to be back here after so many years and now as a teacher. She took a deep breath and let it out. Steadying her nerves she got out and made her way across the gravel parking lot. Bella knew she could walk these halls with her eyes closed if she had to. She found her way to the office and once again froze. Taking a deep fortifying breath she walked through those doors, and right up to wear Lauren was sitting.

"I'm here to see Principle Green." Lauren looked up and sneered.

"Well if it isn't Isabella Swan." Bella just looked at her impassively.

"Principle Green please." She tapped her fingers impatiently on the counter.

"Of course," fake politeness dripped from Lauren's words as she stood from her desk. She lightly tapped on the door and walked in shutting it behind her. Bella shuttered to think what was going on behind that door. Lauren came out a minute later a scowl on her face. "He'll see you now."

Bella only nodded and headed towards the door closing it behind her. "Principle Green." She took a seat looking at her old principle.

"Miss Swan so nice to have you back in our little school."

She just nodded as he handed her a stack of papers which she filled out and handed back. "I think that's all."

"yes, now here's your class list." He glanced at the clock and back at her. Classes start in an hour so if you'd like I can hand you this key and you can go to the room an look over your list." Bella nodded taking the key from his hand and gathering all of her belongings. She left the office not even giving Laruen a backwards glance.

Lauren Mallory was pissed, her whole life she'd hated Isabella Swan the perfect daughter of the perfect chief of Police. She had the perfect boyfriend and the perfect friends and everyone loved her. Lauren thought she'd gotten rid of Bella Swan for good but now six years later she was back and working in the same place as her.

"If only I could have married him before he found out the truth," she muttered under her breath. Well thinking it was a good thing he never figured out the whole truth or she was sure she'd have been ran out of town by now. As it was the only thing saving her job was Robert Green. No she shook her head she wouldn't let Isabella Swan win. This was her town and that's the way it was going to stay.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Newton residence."

"Jessica its me," Lauren said. On the other end of the line Jessica Stanly Newton groaned.

"What do you want Lauren?"

"Isabella Swan is back in town and working at the school its time to run her out of town again.

"Lauren we're not 18 anymore, didn't you ruin this woman's life enough." Jessica hissed as she tried to stop her toddler from running around the kitchen.

"No Jessica its not, I will have Edward one way or another this isn't over.

"Lauren Edward Cullen wouldn't touch you with a ten foot poll I lied for you once I refuse to do it again grow up." And with that Jessica hung up the phone. Lauren stared at the phone in her hand in shock.

Jessica hung up her phone and sat down at the table putting her head in her hands she groaned she felt like she was eighteen years old again and in on Lauren's little plan, She wasn't that girl anymore and she wasn't going to follow Lauren's every whim she made up her mind she was going to talk to Isabella Swan tonight.

Bella sat at her desk papers strewn around trying to familiarize herself with her student list. Lucky for her it wasn't to long and she had it down by the time the first bell Rang. Her first class went smoothly as did her second and third. She was thankful for small classes. Finally lunch rolled around and she made her way into the cafeteria where she purchased a quick lunch then went into the Teachers lounge and sat down next to Emmett and Jasper.

"So Miss. Swan how was your first day."

"Boring really." She shrugged taking a bit of her apple.

"it does get a bit tiresome Jasper agreed just as the door opened and Lauren walked through. None of them even glanced at her and she just grabbed a cup of coffee and flounced out of the room. They finished eating and threw their trash away. The rest of the day seemed the same to Bella and she was ready to leave by the end. She made her way to the parking lot but what she wasn't expecting was Jessica Newton to be standing by her car.

"Can I help you Jess."

"Bella, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"That party six years ago, There's something you need to know."

"Bella froze she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Her day had been going fine and now this was thrown into it. Fuck my life she thought.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed and please review the more reviews the happier I am the happier I am the faster I write. Plus I have a cold so if you want more I need a lot of reviews to motivate me to write. Also don't forget about my facebook page.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own twilight.

Bella unfroze and looked at Jessica, "fine, follow me to Alice's store." Bella could tell that this wasn't going to be a bombshell and she wasn't going to deal with it without at least Alice there.

"Ok," Jessica nodded getting in the car, she put her hands on the wheel trying to steady her nerves the truth would ruin her would ruin everything she'd built in her life.

Bella got into her car and pulled out her phone. She hit one and waited for Alice to pick up the phone. "Hey Bella what's up? How was your first day?"

Bella took a deep breath trying to steady her nerves. "boring expect my sparing match with Lauren and when I walked out to the parking lot and found Jessica Newton waiting for me."

"Jessica Newton?" Alice was sure she'd heard wrong, sure they'd never fought with Jess as teens but she also wasn't a friend. More of a frinenemy then anything.

"Yeah she said she had talk to me about the party six years ago."

"Oh my god." Alice breathed.

"Yeah I know." Bella grimaced. "I told her to follow me to the store I hope that's ok, I just don't think I could do this by myself.

"Of course come I'm calling Rose right now," Bella nodded and hung up the phone. She steadied herself before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot seeing Jessica trailing behind her. What was Jessica going to say? Could her heart take it?

Alice hung up the phone with Bella and quickly dialed Rose. "Hey girl what's up?"

"Rose no time for chit chat Rose, Bella is on her way to the store and Jessica Newton is coming with her, Jessica says she has news about the party."

"I'm on my way." And with that Rose hung up and grabbed her purse. She was at the door when Emmett opened it and they almost collided.

"And where are you going?"

"Alice's store."

"Why?"

"No time to explain." With that she grabbed her coat and car keys and was out of the door. Emmett stood their feeling as though he'd just been through a tornado.

**Emmett: Hey Jasper do you have any idea what's up with the girls?**

**Jasper: No but I did see Bella talking to Jessica after school today. **

**Emmett: Oh man. **

**Jasper: I know**

**Emmett: Why do I feel like I'm back in High school**

**Jasper: Not sure but I feel the same way. **

Both guys put their phones away and wondered if they should run for cover or not.

Bella parked outside of Alice's and slowly got out, locking her car and looking behind her at Jessica. She walked into the store and Alice rushed to her hugging her tightly. She looked over her shoulder. "Jessica," she said coldly. Just then Rose rushed through the door.

"I'm here." She glared at Jessica. Alice hurried forward and flipped the closed sign on the door also locking it. She led them back to her office and shut the door. She stood in front of it her arms crossed.

"OK Jessica what's your deal."

Rose took Alice by the arm and lead her over to the chair forcing her into her seat. Jessica looked around the room nervously biting her lower lip finally she started to talk.

"Lauren was always jealous of you Bella, she wanted to be you. The perfect boyfriend the perfect friends and the perfect future."

"And your point?" Alice snipped.

"I'm getting there." Jessica threw back. "Anyway Lauren wanted to be you or more truly wanted to be a Cullen she wanted the name, the money, everything.

"Again nothing we didn't know." Alice rolled her eyes. Bella glared silencing Alice.

" I got bored really easily in High School I was easily led and not to mention I was sure Mike was in love with Bella." This made Bella want to laugh out loud but she didn't and let Jessica continue her story. "Anyway it all started two nights before the party. We heard Edward talking to some people saying how he wanted to let loose, how he wanted to have fun at Mike's party. That's when Lauren came up with the idea. Here she paused looking around.

"What was the idea?" Rose asked with deadly calm.

With a shaky breath Jessica continued. "We were suppose to make sure Edward got really drunk, that was part one."

"And part two." Alice snapped.

"That involved us getting Edward to Kiss Lauren, Which he did but he pulled away quickly and walked away."

"And," Bella's foot was tapping a hard rhyam on the floor.

"So we got him even more drunk and got him to kiss her again, but no matter what we did or said we couldn't get him to sleep with her. So a few drinks later he was passed out. He dragged him to one of the bedrooms and stripped him of all his clothes." Here Jessica's face flushed. Rose and Alice looked like she was going to claw her eyes out and Bella looked like she was going to fall apart. Jessica continued."We then stripped Lauren down and situated them. When Edward woke in the morning he assumed he'd slept with Lauren. That part of the plan was a success. We waited a few weeks and right before graduation we got a pregnancy test."

"But how the hell did you fake it." Bella spoke her whole body shaking.

"well you see Lauren's cousin Elsa had just found out she was pregnant and we took one of the positive ones out of the trash. Now you know Edward he's trusting so of course he wasn't going to question it. After all he'd woken up naked next to Lauren only a few weeks previous."

"Bitch." Alice seethed. Rose had to hold her back from slapping Jessica.

"How come you told me Edward was drunk though how come you didn't just let me think he slept with Lauren for no reason?" finally Bella asked the question that had been running through her head.

"Here's where I started to feel bad so I told you about the drinking but not enough to make you question anything You left and then Lauren was with Edward only in so much as he took care of her and promised to help with the baby, but he never produced the ring she wanted. "

"What was she going to do she couldn't pretend pregnant for nine months." Alice said remembering the weeks after Lauren said she was pregnant and Bella left.

"She was hoping for a quick engagement and marriage. Then she would say she had a miscarriage. Only she never got it and she started to party and drink. Edward caught her and she still told him she had a miscarriage. I found him in the park and told him she'd never been pregnant but nothing more. Bella was gone its not like things could be fixed. I still don't think he knows what to believe about it. At that point I wasn't willing to tell the truth. I still can't believe I'm telling you the truth right now but Lauren called me this morning and wanted me in on another plan she wants Edward still after 6 years and she wants Bella gone."

"Why now Jessica? Rose asked.

"As a mother I've grown up and I guess I would never want this to happen to my son Bella's back and maybe things can be fixed."

"Yes well thanks for that." Alice glared. "Now out." She pointed at the door and Jessica left in a hurry not wanting to be on the receiving end of the Cullen woman's anger. Alice watched the door closed. She wasn't paying attention to much of her surroundings until Rose yelled.

"Bella." She turned around swiftly and watched as Bella crumbled to the floor.

A/N thanks for the reviews. I have 272 I'd really love 300 before the next chapter. I know you can do it. Next up what will the girls do with the information and a passed out Bella. Also don't forget about my facebook page.


	11. Chapter 11

. I don't own twilight

"Bella, Oh dear god." Alice was kneeling on the floor next to her friend. So pale and lifeless. "Bella," Alice cried out. She looked up at Rose. Tears wear welling in her eyes. "She's not waking."

"God dame that bitch." Rose yelled grabbing her phone and hitting Emmett's cell phone. They had to get Bella to the hospital and they knew calling the ambulance would alert Charlie and Edward and they didn't want to incite panic on the town.

"Hey Rosie are you going to finally tell me what's up."

"Emmett get Alice's store right now." Her voice wavered and broke.

"Rosalie are you ok." Emmett panicked thinking about her and the baby fearing something happened to one or both of them.

"I'm fine." She hastened to assure him, "Bella's not, she's fainted me and Alice can't wake her we need your help getting her to the hospital."

"I'm on my way." Emmett threw his phone is his pocket grabbing his keys he rushed out the door. He was sure he broke every traffic law to get to the store. He pulled up in front and raced through the store noticing the eerie feel that hung in the air. He looked around but didn't see anyone.

"ROSE, ALICE, BELLA." He screamed.

Rose rushed from the office at the sound of his voice. "Back here." He quickly followed her. He saw Bella laid out on the floor and noticed that Alice must have put a pillow under her head. He didn't even stop to think he got down on knees and checked her pulse. Steady she seemed to be breathing normally but she wasn't waking up. Nothing Emmett tried would wake her.

"Alice I need you to hold the door open for me." He gently lifted Bella careful to cradle her as Alice held the door open for him. He got her situated in the car and the girls jumped in Alice's as they rushed off to the hospital. Pulling into the emergency parking lot Emmett leaped from the car and got Bella out rushing through the doors. Rose and Alice were quick on his heels.

Emmett stopped at the admitence desk a nurse looked up at him. "Can I help you?"

"She fainted and won't wake up." The nurse's eyes snapped to Bella." Just as she was about to speak Carlisle walked through the room stopping in his tracks when he saw his children at the admittance desk.

"Emmett what's going on?"

"Dad." Emmett sighed in relief, Bella fainted and won't wake up."

"Bella?" Carlisle's eyes went down to the girl in his son's arms. Bella Swan a girl he hadn't seen in six years. He looked at all the faces surrounding him. He turned to the nurse. "I'm taking them back."

"But Dr…." She tried to stop him but he didn't listen he motioned for Emmett to follow him and they walked through the doors. Alice and Rose trailing behind no one really willing to stop them.

"Put her down." Emmett laid her gently on the bed as Carlisle put gloves on he started to examine her. He couldn't find anything wrong with the girl, except that she was unresponsive when you tried to wake her up. He turned to the girls. "What placed her in this state?"

Alice and Rose looked at each other nervously. "Jessica told us Lauren lied, her and Edward never slept together their was never any baby and it was all a plot to split Bella and Edward and trap Edward into marriage." The words spilled from Rose's lips. As the last word left she clamped her mouth shut not willing to say anything else.

Emmett's head whipped around and as he stared wide eyed at his wife. Carlisle froze. He looked sharply up at his daughter in law. His already pale skin going even paler. "Does Edward know?"

"No," Alice shook her head. "The only people that know are Me, Bella, Rose, Lauren and Jessica."

Carlisle snapped his attention back to Bella, "I've heard of this before but I've never seen it." He turned back to them. "Sometimes its said when someone gets such a bad shock that that their bodies just shut down its like their brains need a chance to catch up. I'll be monitoring her but she'll be fine." He assured them.

They all nodded their heads relived "Should I call chief Swan." Alice asked.

"Why don't you go and see him ok Alice, Emmett go get Edward. "Rose why don't you stay with Bella. I'm going to have her moved into a room" Carlisle suggested. They all nodded Carlisle called in a nurse and had Bella moved into a room. Rose pulled up a chair and held her hand.

"Bella Everything will be ok." She whispered.

Well her body was down Bella's mind was spinning. She kept seeing flashes of her past. Her and Edward. Her in college the hurt and pain washing over and through her heart, She couldn't process it all. A lie six years of her life had been based on a lie perpetrated by a vindictive girl. No baby, never a baby. He didn't cheat. What did that mean, for him, for them? Did she have it in herself to forgive did she still love him. Pictures of her fantasy future raced through her head. The old nightmares that had surfaced after it first happened came back. Her mind would settle her mind wouldn't stop. She was in a land of possibility's and pain.

Alice pulled up in front of the Forks police station, she looked in her rearview mirror and saw her brother they got out at the same time. Giving each other a hug they walked through the doors. The receptionist stopped them. "Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm Alice Cullen and I need to see Charlie it has to do with his daughter. Maggie looked at the girl in front of her and nodded.

"You go ahead sweetie." She then turned to Emmett. "And what can I do for you sir?"

"I'm Emmett Cullen and I need to see my brother."

"Go through Mr. Cullen." She nodded. It was a small town of course she knew who they were but she still had to ask. Alice made her way to Charlie's office well Emmett made his way to Edwards office. Alice knocked on the door.

Charlie looked up from his paper work. "Alice what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Charlie we need to talk?" she said and he knew this was going to be big.

Emmett knocked on the door and Edward stood up from his desk opening his door. "Emmett what are you doing here?"

"Edward we need to talk?" Edward felt trepidation sliding through him.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed its really appreciated the more reviews the faster I update Also don't forget about my facebook page.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alice close the door." Alice nodded shoving the door closed and walking across the office sitting down in the chair across the desk from Charlie. "What is it Alli?"

"Charlie I need you not to freak out but, Bella is in the hospital."

"What?" Charlie stood up his hands pressed against the wood of the desk, he looked like he was ready to jump across the room.

Alice held her hand against his chest forcing him to sit down once again. "She fine, she just passed out after hearing some very unexpected news. My dad said she'll be ok her mind just needs to catch up with her body."

Charlie looked at her confused. "What?"

Alice sighed and shook her head. "You know what happened six years ago, the whole town knows what happened six years ago. I guess in some ways everyone knew that by Bella coming back it would be to the for front of everyone minds, but no one expected it to go down like it has. No one expected that everyone only knew bits and pieces of the story and no one certainly thought that it was one big conspiracy cooked up by two vindictive teenage girls. "

Charlie shook his head trying to keep up with what Alice was telling him, "Alice please I'm old and really out of the loop would you please break it down for me, What's going on?"

"the cliff notes are that Jessica cornered Bella after school and told her she needed to talk, they came to the store along with Rose. Jessica told us that Edward never slept with Lauren there was never a baby and that it was all a trick to get Edward with Lauren. Now Bella's back and Lauren wants her gone again. She still obsessed with the Cullen name and wants it for herself seeing Bella as a threat to her delusional dream.

"THAT BITCH." Charlie slammed his hand on the desk causing Alice to jump in the air.

"After Jessica left Bella passed out." Alice tried talking through Charlie's anger.

"Let's go I need to get to my daughter." Charlie was out the door before Alice could even register what was going on.

"Wait, wait." She jumped up rushing after him. Well that was happening in a room a few doors down Emmett was talking to Edward.

"Emmett what did you do this time," Edward sighed used to Emmett in his office after a crazy night.

"Nothing, this time, I'm here about Bella."

"Not now Emmett, can't I just have one day without my past slapping me in the face. "He groaned.

"No such luck little brother," Emmett looked at his brother and though Edward had never talked about the baby. Emmett knew that never knowing for sure what had happened had always eaten away at Edward that he still faced those demons of the lost child to this day. He sighed in defeat and pushed the door closed, he walked towards the desk and sat down.

"Emmett." Now Edward was truly feeling scared, "What's going on?"

"Bella's in the hospital, she fainted dad said she'd be fine, but she got some pretty shocking news, news that is going to hurt you."

"What?"

"Jessica came to talk to Bella today?"

"So,"

"Edward I don't know how to tell you this, I don't want to tell you this."

"Emmett god dame it just tell me." Edward was getting frustrated.

"You never slept with Lauren there never was a baby, it was all a giant ploy put on by Jessica and Lauren to get you to marry Lauren so that she could be the next Mrs. Cullen."

All of the color drained from Edwards face, "Why now, why would Jessica speak up now?" His eyes looked bewildered, his hands were crushing the arm of his chair.

"Lauren still wants you she of course works with the Bella, this morning Lauren told Jessica she still wants you and that she wants Bella gone. Lauren is still in her crazy obsessive ways and is determined to be Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Before Emmett could comprehend what was going on Edward had grabbed a paperweight off his desk and thrown it against the wall. "FUCKING HELL." Edward felt anger, pain anxiety happiness fear despair, every bit of emotion that could be felt at that moment he was feeling. No baby, never a baby something had haunted him for six years now was lifted from his shoulders. He'd beaten himself up and hated himself for cheating on Bella, that alone made him want to kill himself at moments, but that baby never knowing If she was ever pregnant, if she'd miscarried, if she'd had an abortion. That had killed him. That had caused him to drink for years. Never knowing the truth or who to believe. His anger started to fade slightly as he thought about what Emmett had told him. Bella was in the hospital.

"Is Bella ok?" Emmett looked up from where he was taking all the breakable objects out of Edwards reach.

"She's fine dad said her bodies just shut down. Her mind can't Process everything that she learned and needs time.

"yeah I can understand that," Edward placed his head in his hands feeling dizzy as his heart and mind were still racing. He steadied himself on the desk and Emmett came over to give him support. "Lets get to the hospital Em." Emmett nodded helping Edward steady himself as the two men walked out the door. Just as Charlie came flying out of his own office Alice at his heels. They rushed after them meeting in the parking lot.

"Emmett you take Edward, I'm going to take Charlie." Alice instructed. Charlie looked over at Edward noticing his presence for the first time. Sure Edward was a great cop but Charlie had hated him for years. What father wouldn't but at that moment. Charlie knew it was time to put the hate aside so they could ban together and be there for Bella.

They split up and got into separate cars. The ride to the hospital was silent in both cars. As they parked, Edward put his hand on the door and took a deep breath he could do this he had to do this. For himself for Bella for the sick wasted years of his life, but he vowed Lauren would pay. He glanced at the car behind him and wondered what Charlie was thinking.

Charlie stared out the window at the imposing structure that was the hospital. He was still seeing red, He didn't even think he'd been this angry at Edward six years ago as he was at Lauren now. Only a sick and twisted sociopath would do something like that. and to fake a baby fake a miscarriage that was what really boiled him. he vowed that Lauren would get what was coming to her He wasn't the police chief of forks for nothing. He opened the door and met Edward both men torn apart now standing together for the love of one woman. A daughter one. The lost love of another and together with Alice and Emmett at their back they went into the hospital.

A/N you guys are amazing. The reviews were amazing I got so many I knew I had to get this chapter out today. So here is the deal. I want to see how close to 400 reviews I can get. If I get to 400 by tomorrow I'll update again then. If I get less I'll update Sunday or Monday. But remember the more reviews the more motivated I am. Don't forget my facebook page.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own twilight

"Excuse me!" Charlie glared at the receptionist who was popping her gum and flipping through a Cosmo.

"Yes." She looked up at him popping her gum bubble.

"Young lady you extremely lack professionalism." Charlie scowled at her. "I don't have time to deal with that right now. My name is Charlie Swan and I need to know where my daughter is."

"That way." She pointed and Charlie just grumbled going around the corner.

"Oh so fucking helpful."

"Lady, I don't know were you're from but you must new because you just pissed of the chief of police. And we're," He pointed to himself, Alice and Emmett. "Are Dr. Cullen's children, Don't think for a second that we won't be talking to our father about your unprofessional behavior." He looked at her name tag. "Anna."

The young woman's eyes got big as she started to stutter. "I'm….so…sorry… Mr… Cullen." Edward just waved dismissal at her as he and his siblings walked off to find Bella and the rest of the family.

Charlie had been thankful to run into Carlisle. "Carlisle," he called out. Carlisle looked up and hurried towards Charlie.

"Charlie she's this way come with me." Charlie gratefully followed Carlisle and at some point was joined by the Cullen siblings all making a silent journey towards Bella's room. "I need to warn you, she's paler then usual and she won't respond but she's ok." Carlisle didn't need any more family members fainting on the floor. He walked into Bella's room and smiled sadly at Rose who was gently holding Bella's hand looking sadly at her best friend. Alice hurried around the bed and quickly took up the spot across from Rose.

Charlie froze in the door way. "My little girl." He whispered and everyone looked him wondering if he would pass out to. No one had ever seen Charles Swan look so weak and defeated. Edward had stepped beside him. One look at the pale girl on the bed and he hit his knees. Who knew at 18 that one decision could affect your whole life? That one decision would haunt you forever. Tears came to his eyes as he gently shook his head side to side. At eighteen he had his whole life at his feet. Ready to take on the world. One night he got upset he got frustrated and he'd ruined it all. He'd let not only himself but his family and Bella down. He'd spent six years wondering about that night, even though the truth was out. It still was resonating with them.

"Son," Edward looked up only to come face to face with Charlie Swan who had got his own bearings back and noticed Edward on the floor.

Edward got to his feet unsteadily not noticing that Emmett had placed himself behind him in case he happened to fall backwards. Charlie had walked up to Bella and was stroking her hair. Everyone else was silent when Edward noticed something was missing. "Where's Jasper?"

"Oh shit we forget Jasper." Alice jumped out of the chair and raced out of the room her phone clutched in her hand. In all the upheaval, they'd forgotten to call Jasper and tell him what was going on and it was nearing 8 at night he must be so confused. To make matters worse. Alice had switched her phone off when she entered the hospital. As soon as she was on the sidewalk outside the hospital and had switched the phone back on she was hit by a barrage of beeps as text after text came through not to mention multiple voice mails.

**Jasper: Hey where are you? Emmett said something about Jessica Stanley but that was hours ago. **

**Jasper: Oh now I'm really getting worried you're not answering your phone. Are you Drunk?**

**Jasper: Seriously pick up your phone. **

**Jasper: God dame it why is no one answering their phones?**

After that Alice checked her voice mail.

_Jasper: listen I have no idea where you are or why you didn't answer my text messages, you didn't kill Jessica did you? Because I just called the police station looking for Edward and was informed you Charlie Emmett and Edward rushed out of there about ten minutes ago. Please call me. _

Alice had to chuckle slightly at the fact that Jasper was seriously worried she may have killed Jessica but she couldn't leave her boyfriend in suspense any longer and quickly dialed his number.

"Alice oh thank god where are you what's going on are you ok?" All those words are what met Alice before she could even get the word hi out.

"Jasper one question at a time." I'm Fine I promise but Bella's in the hospital, I'm sorry I didn't call but I got crazy."

"Honey you're always crazy, but why is Bella in the hospital." It's a long story just get down here.

"I'm on my way." And with that they disconnected and Alice headed back into the hospital. When she walked back in the air was still thick with unsaid words and concern. Rose was still clutching Bella's hand. Emmett was behind Rose rubbing the tenseness out of her shoulders. Charlie was still staring at Bella's face looking so lost and alone. Bella was all he had. He'd hated being separated from her for those six years but he knew she needed that space to grow to find herself. To be the amazing women he'd see in front of him. If only she'd open her eyes.

Carlisle had left the room to go and check on his other patients and Edward looked torn between fleeing the scene and going up to Bella. Alice walked up to him and whispered softly. "Go to her Edward. Mistakes were made right now we all need each other." She gently shoved him forward and he stumbled before regaining his footing. He made his way over to the bed. Standing shoulder to shoulder with Charlie he let his hand drift down to Bella's cheek. He caressed the satiny skin.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." He breathed. Tears once more coming to his eyes. He hadn't notice Charlie back away.

Bella's mind was still spinning in her head. A cloud was over her as she dreamed about lost babies last chances and life on the run. Because that is exactly what her life had felt like for six years like she was running fast and hard from her past. Now here she was six years later. Smack in the middle of it all. Only now the truth had came out and it was read like a bad romance novel. Many of the images that ran through her head included ripping Lauren's hair out. Running her out of the town or washing all of her clothes in spaghetti sauce." The cloud would lift slightly ever so often and she'd hear a voice but nothing that would shake her awake until she felt hit. His hand. She' d know his touch anywhere. Anytime, she heard his mumbled words she felt the wet tear hit her cheek. She knew that even though she didn't want to she had to wake up. He needed her. Even if she hated him at the moment, hated him for ruining her life. She couldn't leave him crying at her bedside. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. Face awash in pain and despair.

"Edward,"she whispered. His eyes looked at her shock filling them.

"Bella." He whispered.

A/N yes another cliffy I didn't get the 400 but I got close and you people are amazing. so here is your chapter. If I get a lot of reaviews I may update tomorrow. I'm sure some will notice I called Jasper Alice's boyfriend I don't think I ever said they were married in the story if I did I'm sorry but all the sudden I thought an Alice engagement wedding would add fun to the story so look out for that in future chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Twilight.

"Edward," she whispered.

His eyes locked with hers. "Bella." He gently took her hand and squeezed it.

Everyone gasped at Bella, and rushed towards her bed. just then Jasper came running into the room. "Ok I'm here. What did I miss?"

Alice looked up at him. "Well as you can see Bella is awake. "She motioned to the still groggy Bella.

"Well Bella its good to see you awake." He smiled. And for a moment Bella wondered if Emmett and Jasper had switched personality's because Jasper was all hyper and Emmett was standing in a corner.

"Have I woken up in a parrell universe?"

"What?" Edward asked confused. Bella just shook her head and closed her eyes, her head was pounding.

Carlisle came in and checked out Bella giving her some Advil and telling her as long as she stayed stable for the next two hours she could go home.

"I think I'm just going to take a nap," Bella said weakly her head not done spinning yet. "Edward will you stay with me?'

He was surprised but agreed readily to stay by her side. "Of course I'll be here as long as you need.

"Well Bells as long as you're ok, I'm going to head back to the station." Charlie gently hugged his daughter before turning to Edward.

"Take tomorrow off stay with Bella." Edward nodded. As Charlie turned back to his daughter. "Bella I know it's only your second day but stay home tomorrow. I'm sure Carlisle will be happy to give you a Dr. note."

"I'll make sure of it." Edward assured him. Bella just scowled she hated to be coddled.

"Emmett get Rose home she looks like she's going to fall asleep in that chair."

"Yes Madame." Emmett teased kissing her forehead. "Get better baby Bells."

"don't worry about me Em I'm tough.

"I know," and with that he helped Rose up and they walked out of the room. Bella then turned to Alice.

"Ok you two, its home for you to, I'm fine I'm sure Jasper has papers to grade and Alice you need to make sure everything is locked up at the store."

"Dang even in a hospital bed she's bossy." Jasper teased kissing her cheek." As she gently swatted him and then Alice hugged her. Finally it was just her and Edward alone in the room.

"We really should talk about all of this." Bella said tiredly barley able to keep her eyes open.

"And we will, just not tonight, but your dad put us in the same house all day tomorrow so we'll talk then." Edward assured her as she drifted off to sleep and he watched her. For two hours she slept and he thought about all that had been lost. He felt free and burdened all at once. He hadn't cheated that was a plus but that didn't mean that he hadn't been in the mind set to and there was nothing in the world he could ever do to make up for that.

He hated that he hurt Bella, and now that he didn't have the weight of the baby on his thoughts he could think more clearly about what that night meant to her. How it affected her life and dreams. Just as Bella started to wake up Carlisle came back into the room to take her vitals once more.

"well Bella it looks like you're already to go, but I want you take it easy, that means no work tomorrow." He handed her a slip of paper which wasn't really needed but was more of a joke. Everyone knew that by tomorrow morning the fact that Bella Swan had been hospitalized would be all over town.

"Thank you Carlisle." Bella sat up being steadied by Edward.

"Do you have anyone to stay with?" Carlisle asked in concern.

"Yes, my father has given Edward babysitting duties." She scowled.

"Ok you guys then I'll see you later." And with that he was gone.

"Let's get you out of here." Edward helped her stand and held her until she gained her equilibrium. She shivered at the touch of his hand on her but pulled her sweater closer to act like she was cold.

"I'm ready; can we get some food on our way home please?"

"Of course where do you want to stop?"

"Let's have Chinese ordered in."

"Ok," they walked out to the parking lot when Edward realized he'd driven with Emmett and didn't have a car. "Crap I don't have a car here, one moment I'll call my mom to pick us up." Edward quickly pulled out his phone and dialed his parents home phone.

"Hello," Esme asked groggily pulled out of sleep.

"Sorry to wake you up mom but I didn't drive my car to the hospital and Bella and me need to get back to her house can you come pick us up?"

"Hospital, What's going on?" Esme panicked.

"Everything is fine now mom ask dad about it when he gets home," he didn't want to have to go through everything again, "but me and Bella need a ride can you pick us up?"

"Of course I'll be there in a minute." And with that the call disconnected.

"Ugg we have cars all over Forks," she groaned. "Your's at the police station mine at Alice's store."

"Don't worry we'll get them its no big deal." Edward assured her as they waited for Esme to show up. When she got there they piled into the car and one look at a shaken up Edward and a pale Bella she decided that right then was not the best time for a conversation. She dropped them off with a good night and they made their way into Bella's apartment. Edward called the Chinese restaurant in Port angles, ordering Beef and broccoli for Bella and Chicken and snow peas for himself. Along with egg drop soup and Crab ragoon for them to share. They both sat on the couch neither speaking until the food came. They ate hurriedly and Bella crawled into bed after handing Edward some blankets for the couch. Neither was sure they wanted the morning to come not sure what it would bring to their lives.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed please review and don't forget about my facebook page.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight

Bella woke up and stared at the ceiling. She didn't want to get up she didn't want to move, she just wanted to close her eyes against the world again and go back to sleep. She didn't want to think about the fact that Edward was asleep on her couch. Only a thin door separating them, she wanted to pull the blankets up around her and shut out the world and the thoughts whirling around in her head and the feelings knifing at her heart.

Slowly she slid from the bed and stood their her feet on the ground her expression blank and her face feeling like she'd spent the night crying, She didn't remember crying but she felt the moisture in her eyes it was clear she'd been crying in her sleep. She shivered and slowly crept towards her dresser drawers pulling a sweatshirt out and pulling it over her head. Finally she got enough courage to go to her door. She took a deep breath her hand on the handle finally she opened the door and walked out into the living room.

She found Edward in the kitchen making coffee. Edward who himself had just pulled himself off the couch. After struggling past the pain and despair. Bella gave a weak smile as she walked into the kitchen and took the mug of coffee Edward held out to her. "Thanks," The word was barely above a whisper. She went over to the couch and curled up around herself holding the hot cup in her hands, hoping against hope that the heat of the cup would heat her internally which felt like her veins were running in ice. The scent of Edward wafted around her mixing and molding with the scent of the coffee. He sighed holding his own cup of coffee.

He sat down next to her, both of them staring straight ahead neither willing nor ready to look at the other. "I guess we should talk," Edward sighed putting his coffee down on the table. In response Bella's own hands tightened even more around her own mug. She slowly sipped the sugary sweet liquid.

"I guess you're right." She still refused to release the mug.

"Bella I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you," Edward may have thought this was the right thing to say but it wasn't.

Bella felt a fiery anger that warmed her as nothing else could. "You didn't mean to hurt me, yet you were sure you slept with Lauren you didn't even question it," She turned to him. Fire radiating from her eyes.

"Well I had woken up with her, it looked bad and you're right I was in the mind set to cheat," Edward hated the look she was giving him at the moment.

"Jessica admitted you turned her down multiple times." Bella tried to be rational though all the hurt of the past.

Edward was surprised that part of the story hadn't been reveled to him yesterday. "Really?"

"Yes, don't sound so surprised," Bella glared, "That still does not excuse the fact that you wouldn't have told me if Lauren hadn't said she was pregnant."

Hurt slashed across Edwards face. "You're right I wouldn't because I didn't want to hurt you." Bella jumped up at that the cup still clutched in her hands.

"Once again you didn't want to hurt me, Yet you would have let me go on believing you had been faithful and loved me even though you yourself believed that you'd slept with her. Then you have the gall to tell me on our graduation day that Lauren is pregnant. I'm sure you ran right into her waiting and willing arms the moment I was gone."

At this verbal attack Edward jumped up standing across the room from each other they each were ready to do battle. "What was I supposed to do, you had packed you'd ran away to the east coast not even giving me a chance to do anything else. She was having my baby I couldn't abandon her."

"Give you a chance to explain you'd gotten another girl pregnant, That is all I needed to know." Bella spat out. I wasn't going to let you hurt me more then you already did."

"So you ran away."

"Maybe I ran away but It was better than looking at you and Lauren be a fucking happy family every day. Except she lied and you were too stupid to realize it." She spat out.

"How dare you," He shouted, you weren't around you were off forgetting everything thing and everyone from our past you have no idea what went down around here. You hadn't a care in the world."

She felt like she'd been slapped. "You think I forgot." I still can't forget even this minuet I was in years of counseling I never forgot you, you Ass. I never forgot the betrayel and it shaped my very being. Hell I didn't even know there was no baby."

"Maybe if you called someone." He shot back.

"Maybe if you'd never put us in this situation in the first place she shot back. I was gone but I went though just as much hell as you If not more so this all maybe a lie Lauren lied to you and I'm sorry. But that does not excuse what you did so you can go fuck yourself. And with that she slammed into her room sliding down against the hard wood of the door buring her head in her hands and letting the tears wash down her face.

Edward slumped down unto the couch running his hands though his hair in despair. Both of them going back in time back to days weeks months and years after their worlds had imploded.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review don't forget about the facebook page next chapter will be a flash back chapter from both Bella and Edward explaining more about happened six years ago. Mainly how Edward found out about Lauren and how Bella handled college.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own twilight

Bella's mind wondered back to her college years. As she sat on that hard wood floor tears running down her face leaning against the door.

_She'd found herself on campus surprised and a bit scared at what she saw. This campus seemed to be almost as big as all of Forks. She made her way to the check in desk and found her room. Her roommate was ok but not someone she'd be friends with. The first semester she spent submerged in her school work, she hadn't even had time to worry about what Edward was up to. Or what Forks was like since she left. She'd go to bed thinking she was ok, that she was over it or at last moving on and in the morning she'd wake up tears dried to her face. She tossed and turned every night the memory's flashing through her head. As it slipped into the winter semester she was pulled farther and farther into a depressive state. She could barely get herself to go to class. She could barely keep herself awake. Her grades were slipping and her fingers would hover over the phone ever day. Wanting to dial that familiar number wanting to hear his voice. _

_She'd stopped herself time after time. His ghost of a voice wafting through her mind, she still felt worthless like she hadn't and never would be good enough. Not for him not for anyone. It was when she found herself staring at the sharp bladed kitchen knives that she knew she had to get help. She couldn't stop the drowning feeling inside her anymore she couldn't stop the images of what she could do with those knives and that scared her. She'd numbly made her way to the phonebook and scheduled herself an appointment for the first available date. _

It had taken a lot of tears, a lot of days months and years for her to even be ready to head back to were she would stand today. She remembered on particular conversation she had.

"_Bella do you still love him." Her councilor asked_

_Bella sat there and thought about the answer, "I think a part of me will always love him," she whispered. "As you know I've tried dating but no one else can bring out in me what Edward could. The good and the bad. I'm not saying I want Edward back, but I do want that feeling he gave me, that feeling of being alive and whole again_, I miss that feeling."

She still missed that feeling she mused as she stood up, she'd tried to find it with others but could never find it. No matter how hard she tried, It was like she'd left her heart in Forks and had never gotten it back. The minute she saw him again in the police station it was like she'd been hit by a bolt of lightning, but she couldn't wouldn't let him have the last shreds of her heart not if she could help it. She walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She would get through this without him. She vowed. She would never put herself through that again.

Edward sat on the couch he wished he could just get it all out in the open the whole and complete truth, without yelling or one of them running away and slamming doors. Oh unlike what Bella seemed to think He was never with Lauren after she left. Sure he was with her in the sense that he tried to be there for the baby, or what he thought was a baby. He go and check on her get her what she needed and stuff but he was never with her romantically. She tried but he'd gently rebuff her. He wanted to be there for his child but he didn't want to be with Lauren. He couldn't even think about being with anyone after Bella left. He could barley force himself out of bed on most days. For Two months he thought he was going to be a father. And though he was scared out of his mind, he still wanted that child more than anything. The day he found out there was no baby devastated him.

"_Lauren what the fuck are you doing?" Edward shouted taking the drink out of her hand and sniffing it. Straight vodka just what he thought. _

"_Having fun what does it look like?" She giggled tipsily. He reached out and steadied her. _

"_You're pregnant you can't drink." He looked at her worriedly. _

_She scoffed snagging the cup back from him and draining it. "No need to worry about that. I had a miscarriage." He felt to the floor in shock. A miscarriage and this is how he finds out. He stood up trying to get out of his own head. _

"_Are you ok?" _

_She waved him away. "I'm fine jeez just go away." She pushed him out of the room and somehow he blindly found himself outside. Tears burning in his eyes, he sat down hard on the stone steps. _

"_Hey Edward you ok?" he looked over to see Jessica Stanly sitting beside him. He swallowed the lump in his throat. _

"_No, Lauren just told me she had a miscarriage." He felt more tears slip down his face. _

"_Edward I hate to break it to you but I can't let you go on the rest of your life thinking she had a miscarriage Lauren was never pregnant to begin with. She faked the whole thing to get you to marry her." _

_Edward sat there in stunned silence he didn't have a chance to say anything else as Jessica was already gone. He'd ended up in consoling himself trying to sort out his feelings about Lauren the baby and Bella. _And for Six years he didn't know what the truth had been had there been a baby hadn't there been a baby. It had haunted him. Until the day before now he knew there had never been a baby. That he'd never slept with Lauren and Bella had been hospitalized from the shock of that truth. He wanted her to know. He wanted her to know the truth but at the same time she didn't seem to want to know and he didn't want her back in the hospital again. Things just seemed to be getting more complicated not less as the days went on. Would everything ever be ok again? He wondered as he tiredly stood from the couch. The memory's of the past having drained him. He shook his head and decided to order some food. Bella may be pissed at him but she still had to eat.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed and please review. Don't forget about the facebook page.


End file.
